How Dare You Do That To My Bulma! Vegeta's Metamorphosis of Fury?
How Dare You Do That to My Bulma! Vegeta's Furious Transformation? (よくもオレのブルマを！ベジータ怒りの突然変異！？, Yokumo Ore no Buruma o! Bejīta Ikari no Totsuzenhen’i!?; lit. "How Dare You Hit My Bulma! Vegeta's Sudden, Angry Shift?!") is the seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 23, 2015. Its American airdate is February 18, 2017. Summary Beerus decides to blow the planet up out of anger that he can't have any pudding, due to Majin Buu having eaten all of it. Vegeta falls into despair due to Beerus' monstrous strength and Goku is still on King Kai's planet, getting ready to return to Earth to fight Beerus. Sensing how powerful and dangerous Beerus is, Piccolo and the others decide they will all have to fight him in order to stop him from destroying the planet. Majin Buu, irritated at Beerus, engages him in battle but is easily defeated and left badly beaten up, which shocks everyone. Beerus powers up and everyone is made fully aware of how strong he truly is. Trunks and Goten perform the Fusion Dance and fuse into Gotenks but they, too, are no match against him and are defeated. Tien Shinhan, Android 18 and Piccolo all charge at Beerus, but he subdues them without so much as touching them. Gohan decides to fight him next but he is also easily defeated, which shocks Piccolo the most, as Dende speculates that Beerus may be a god. Having grown tired, Beerus decides to go ahead and blow the planet up since he found no Super Saiyan God or pudding. He decides to kill Vegeta first, who finds it a proud event if he dies at the hands of a God of Destruction. However, he is shocked when Bulma walks up to Beerus and smacks him across the face. She berates him for his behavior at her birthday party, however, Beerus smirking at her, smacks her back, which leaves her unconscious. Vegeta, who had pleaded for Beerus to not hurt her, is overcome with shock and rage at the sight of her injured and knocked out. In his rage, he condemns Beerus for hurting his wife and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Major Events *The Z-Fighters engage on attacking Beerus. **Beerus casually defeats Piccolo, Android 18, Tien, Gotenks, Majin Buu, and Ultimate Gohan. *Beerus hits Bulma, which triggers Vegeta's intense rage. Battles *Gotenks vs. Beerus *Piccolo, Android 18, and Tien Shinhan vs. Beerus *Majin Buu and Gohan vs. Beerus *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus *Bulma vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma Differences with Manga *Gotenks doesn't transform in the anime but transforms into Super Saiyan 3 in the manga. *Piccolo, No. 18, and Tien Shinhan team up against Beerus. Gallery DBS Gotenks p334234.png|Gotenks DBS Gotenks uidsoyf.png|Gotenks trying to let go from Beerus DBS Gotenks oqd9ssd.png|Gotenks in pain DBS Buu 329424234.png|Beerus easily dismantles Buu DBS Piccolo & 18 sdfsdfsfd.png|Piccolo and Android 18 outclassed by Beerus DBS Tien wae7w6dsad.png|Tien easily defeated DBS Beerus Badassery.png|Beerus looks down at Dende and Piccolo DBS Whis Eating 9e80ee8.png|Whis being served by the chef on the ship DBS SSJ Vegeta Vs Beerus.png|Vegeta unable to lay a finger on Beerus DBS Beerus Foot on Vegeta 3232-3.png|Beerus stomps on Vegeta's head like he did with Vegeta's father DBS Beerus slaps Bulma 3049234.png|Bulma slapped by Beerus ca:Episodi 7 (BDS) pt-br:Como se atreve em bater na minha Bulma! A Furiosa Mutação de Vegeta?! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga